THE INCREDIBLE XANDER
by whiteknight
Summary: Buffy's still gone and the group's hurting. Anya is on the verge of leaving no matter what Xander does. The Knights are back and after the key but no one knows. Someone becomes the Incredible Hulk!!!
1. A SLOW DEATH

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander Buffy's still gone and the group's hurting. Anya is on the verge of leaving no matter what Xander does. The Knights are back and after the key but no one knows. Someone becomes the Incredible Hulk!!!THE HARRIS'S.Xander was having the same dream he's had since the day she died. He's too late and too normal to do anything but watch her plummet to her death in order to close the portal and save the world, but more importantly her sister. He had helped get Anya to medical aide then helped calm and comfort Dawn. Xander jerked awake, his body shivering not from cold but from a chill that ate at his very soul. Since she had gone he realised several things. One was that they all needed Buffy much more than she ever needed them. The second was that he realised he still loved her more than ever before. The third was Anya knew this. How did he know? Because his hand had brushed the letter she left him. He rubbed his eyes and concentrated on reading her words. Dear Alexander. (His first thought was I'm in deep doo doo!) By the time you read this I should be halfway to New York and halfway to getting you out of my system. I know you settled for me rather than chose me over your only love so lets not pretend anymore. You love a dead woman and I'm just something you can use while pretending it's her! God my eyes are leaking again so I'd better end this now before it's too late. I think the house you're uncle left you will help you deal with losing her. Just remember nothing solves life's problems like quick meaningless sex.If you're still free in maybe five or six years give me a call you always were good at the whole sex thing.Xander ran a hand through his mess of dark hair and frowned. " Well that's better than her becoming a Vengeance Demon and ripping my family jewels off I suppose." He started to screw the letter up but stopped, then flattened it out." Why is it that just when I think things cant get any worse it does?" He looked over to the last photo of the gang just before things went to hell. He smiled and ran a finger over Buffy's face." It gets harder and harder to not join you Buff!" He then thought about Anya's last words and hunted for the letter Uncle Rory had sent him just before Rory had gone down for a dirt nap as Spike says." So you left your favourite nephew, read only nephew, your cabin in the mountains." He shook his head." Hell if it's anything like your car it probably backs onto a toxic waste dump!" THREE MONTHS LATER. Willow and Tara are putting the finishing touches on the demon barrier spell when Tara turns to Willow and kisses her cheek." I think this has helped all of us a little." She shrugged." You know." Willow hugged her." Yeah! And it's been a big help to Dawn as well. It's taken her mind off of Buffy." Tara looked around the newly renovated house." And it doesn't hurt that it's in a cool area either!" They both look to Xander as he walks in and unbuckles his tool belt." Well my Wicca workers how goes the spells? At least I don't see hundreds of broomsticks carrying water buckets so all must be well in Harrisville." Willow snaps to attention and gives him a mock salute." Spell to ward off demons all complete sir." Xander grins for the first time since Buffy had gone and nods." Yeah and to think I thought An was nuts for even suggesting I fix this place up." Dawn walks in with Giles." Are you kidding? This place is it! Big five bedroom Cape Cod style house with large kitchen and lounge. All the mod cons you could ask for and a Barn for Buffy to..." She stops and the smile vanishes from her face. Xander walks up to her and he places an arm around her shoulders." Yeah I know Dawnie. I keep expecting her to come waltzing in with that big grin on her face any second now too." He slaps his hands together startling them all." Well another trip out here next weekend and it'll be finished! Casa Harris will be open for Team Scooby inspection. The Solar panels arrive on Tuesday. The generator's already wired up. Big screen TV with Satellite up and running , once we have power that is, so now G-man can scope the BBC World service from his chair while Dawn and Willow can surf the net in their rooms!" Giles shakes his head." Xander this must have cost a ... BBC World service you say?" He smiles." What about Discovery Channel?"Xander grins." But of course Mon frae I ordered the whole box and dice for the gang, this can be where you get away from the city and the crime and relax." Willow sees something in his eyes that only an old friend could pick up on but before she can ask him Giles tells them." Well it's going to be an eight hour drive back so we should really be moving." Willow and Tara go with Giles whilst Dawn travels with Xander in his Jeep. They're about an hour from home when Dawn slowly wakes up from a restless sleep. She hears the radio playing Dido's here with me and over heres Xander saying." Soon Buff.. It has to be soon! I can't keep it together for much longer!" She looks at his face and she sees the tears rolling down his cheeks .She thinks to herself." My God he still loves HER! I hope he's not going to do anything stupid, I'll have to talk to Willow about this." THE NEXT DAY. Dawn locks up her scooter and goes to Willow's dorm. She's about to knock when she hears an argument going on inside." Willow if you love me don't try this! Giles said it was too dangerous even for the three of us to try!" She hears Willows voice reply." But can't you see Tara? Didn't you see his face yesterday? Losing her is eating everyone up but none more than Xander. If we don't bring her back I'm afraid he will try to join her and he may not be the last!" Dawn opens the door and the two witches jump. Willow wipes a tear from her eye and puts on a happy face." Dawn! Ugh Hi! How long have you been standing there?" Dawn shrugs her shoulders." Not long why?" Willow grins and tells her." Oh nothing we were just getting ready to go see you and Giles." She tries to change the subject." Gee hasn't Xander's place come along since we first saw it?" Dawn answers." Actually that's what I've come to see you about." She places her helmet on the table." Did either of you notice anything weird over the weekend?" The two witches looked at each other and shrugged." Not even the sleeping arrangements? I checked each room, you had a double bed, Giles has a double hell even I rate a double, but did any of you go into Xander's room?" When they shook their heads she told them." Our three bedrooms are the only ones decorated! The other two are bare, not even a mattress on the floor, so where do you think Xander's going to sleep?"Willow went white and began to wring her hands." I knew it but I didn't want to believe it!" She turned to Tara." See! Now we have to do it!" Dawn looked at them." Okay! I think it's about time we had a meeting of the Scooby Gang!" END OF PROLOGUE


	2. OUTSIDE WILLOW'S DORM.

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander part 1

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander part 1

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander Buffy's still gone and the group's hurting. Anya is on the verge of leaving no matter what Xander does. The Knights are back and after the key but no one knows. Someone becomes the Incredible Hulk!!!OUTSIDE WILLOW'S DORM.Dawn raced out as soon as Giles pulled up in his BMW. "Willow and Tara said they were going to try something. " He looked over at her as he started moving forward and she shrugged." I think it's some kind of location spell." She hated lying to Giles but the two witches had convinced her that he would just try to stop them and she was sure this was the only way to save both Xander and the group.As the red BMW pulled away a Knight stepped from the shadows and held a radio to his mouth." The Key has left the Wiccan residence and is with the watcher. I will follow them." He flipped the shield down and started his bike on a path that would shadow their's.As they drove Giles asked her again." So what makes you think Xander is going to ...Do this?" awn shook her head and raised her eyebrows." Were you always this blind to him? " She counts off on her hand." 1 he's used all his savings renovating the house and building the barn for us.2 his is the only room not completed.3 he's made sure that all OUR wants have been met yet he didn't buy that DVD player he's always wanted. And the last one took a lot of coaxing from Willow but his boss told her Xander took out a hefty life insurance policy, a Sunnydale special he called it." Giles looked disheartened." Why didn't I see this coming? I knew he was hear broken by Anya's leaving." Dawn shook her head again and mumbled." What is it with you people?" Before loosing her restraint." Is it that you three never bothered to actually look at Xander or did you just not care? Every time BUFFY walked into a room or looked his way his whole face lit up. His every effort was devoted to saving her and making her life better. His heart didn't break when Anya left him! His very soul died when Buffy died!"Giles did two things she never thought he would ever do. He swore at his own stupidity then pushed the BMW to its very limits." If we loose him..." Dawn placed her hand over his." We won't.. We can't!" Giles pulled his car up in a screech of rubber then the two of them dashed for Xander's apartment. Giles bashed on the door until Dawn remembered the spare key hidden in the laundry room. She raced back and Giles opened the door but they were too late. Xander had left his apartment hours before, Dawn went straight to where she had seen Xander hiding something when she used to come over .She returned with an empty box." It used to hold his Uncle's handgun!" Giles ran a hand through his hair then snapped his fingers." The new house! He told me he liked the fact it was so close to the desert and he liked the quiet." 12 MILES OUTSIDE OF TAHOE.It was a long drive but Xander had made it in near record time. He put the finishing touches on installing the solar panels and hooked it up to work in sync with the generator. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and grinned." Well it's finished Buff! Casa Scooby is ready for the gang to move into." He took an envelope out of his coat pocket and placed it on the mantelpiece then looked at the colour portrait he had made from the photo of the seven of them and ran his hand over Buffy's face." Well it's almost time B!" He went into the other room and took out his hiking gear and changed into them. He then took the .45 colt from the glove box of his car and slipped it into his coat pocket before he went back inside and did a walk through. He checked each room and imagined the gang as they lived their lives out here. He shrugged into a backpack and locked the door behind him just as he saw Giles bring his pride and joy to a halt in front of him. Giles slammed his car door and pointed a finger at Xander." You stay right where you are! " He marched over to him as Dawn stepped from the car. Xander sighed and put on a fake smile." Hey G-Man you know you void the warranty when you do that to a Beemer." He saw the glare both Giles and Dawn were wearing and decided to try and bluff his way out of it." I was just going for a hike. Kettles just boiled if you'd like a cuppa Giles..." He stopped when Giles held out his hand." Give it to me Alexander!" Xander shrugged and held out the keys to the house and Giles slapped them away." The gun! Give me the frigging gun Harris!" Xander moved away from him and Giles gripped his shirtfront. Xander turned red as he saw his plan crumbling around his ears." Back off Watcher! You were Buffy's boss not mine!" Giles felt his 'ripper' side come to the front." If you think she died just so's you could take your own life then fine! Do it and get it over with, end your foolish life before it's even begun!" Xander pushed Giles away." You know nothing of what I want or feel! For six years I fought by her side with the faintest hope she may one day look at me as more than her Xander shaped friend!" Dawn tried to break into the argument but she could only think of one thing to say and Willow told her not to say anything in case it didn't work. Her eyes went wide when Xander drew the gun on Giles." Back off and leave me the hell alone! Every day she's gone my soul is eaten away! I could of helped but I froze I turned from her savoir to a rotten piece of shit that doesn't deserve to live!" Dawn touched the silver cross that had belonged to Buffy but now hung about her neck." She's coming back!" At first they didn't hear her so she repeated it much louder. Giles looked ashen faced." NO! Those fools! If they try they risk being sucked into the nether regions with her!" Dawn smiled and shook her head." No Giles it worked! I can... Feel her, she's back!" Xander saw movement along his fence line and sighed." I sure hope you're right short stop Cuz I think we're going to need her!" Two sedans came up the drive and headed towards the trio. Giles told them." I think it's the Knights." Giles and Xander looked at Dawn and fought for a way out of the situation. Xander hefted the Colt and grinned." Dawnmiester run to my Jeep and get in then slip out the other side. There's a ditch there. Duck down and don't move no matter what you hear!" She undid the necklace and hung it around his neck." If you get hurt you know she's going to kick your ass Harris!" He grinned then kissed her forehead." Oh I have no intention of being hurt darlin'! Not now she's back, no GO!" Xander brought up his gun and told Giles to run to his car and drive away till they were gone. Xander aimed at the windshield of the front car and placed a round just to the driver's left. The car skidded to a halt causing the other car to ram into it's back. He then jumped into the drivers seat and hit the gas. He followed Giles out then turned towards the dessert with the two sedans in pursuit. Giles doubled back and picked Dawn up and as she shut the door she told Giles." You're going to have to move to catch up Giles.She shouted at him as he turned the car the opposite way and headed towards Sunnydale." What are you doing?" She screamed at him and Giles told her." He's buying us time to get you safe Dawn." She realised they had planned this while she ran to Xander's car." But they'll kill him!" Giles's knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel and his voice broke as he told her." Don't you think I know that?" Dawn slumped in her seat and her eyes began to mist, filling with unshed tears as she told him." He'll be fine! He always finds a way out of any trouble." The two sedans braced either side of Xander's Jeep and tried to slow him down or force him into a ditch." Xander took a firmer grip of the wheel and told himself." Come on Xandman think! Where to go, where to go?" He grinned when he remembered the old Government ICBM site just over the ridge." Perfect! Their city cars will pike it on that desert land!" Suddenly his rear window burst as the Knights began to fire at him." HEY! No fair! Since when did freakin' Knights use guns!" He felt a blow like Olaf had just punched his shoulder then felt the burn of hydrostatic shock." Jesus!" His left arm hung uselessly at his side as he crashed through the wire mesh fence and drove haphazardly, across the desert.The tyres of the following sedans drove over the sign that stated.YOU ARE ENTERING US GOVERNMENT PROPERTY.TRESPASSERS WILL BE MET BY DEADLY FORCE. By Order Of US ATOMIC ENERGY COMMISION. END OF 1 


	3. CONSTRUCTION SITE.

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander part 2

TITLE: THE Incredible Xander part 2

AUTHOR: STEPHEN HOWE

E-MAIL: sh01@bigpond.com.au

FEEDBACK: Sure.

DISTRIBUTION: Ask and ye shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Joss! He created everything!Set in season 6.Xander Buffy's still gone and the group's hurting. Anya is on the verge of leaving no matter what Xander does. The Knights are back and after the key but no one knows. Someone becomes the Incredible Hulk!!!CONSTRUCTION SITE.Tara has finished drawing the magical symbols on the roof of the building Buffy had jumped from, while Willow had mixed the potion for the casting. Willow poured the mixture onto a mystical flame that turned blue and caused its twin to form in the centre of the pentagram." Lords of fire, Lords of dust do for us that which is just!" She threw another handful of powder onto the flame and it grew brighter. Its twin began to form a vaguely human shape." She that died on this very ground and by the potion we have burned, we beseech the Lords to return!" She threw another handful onto the flame and they felt the very air drawn into the shape forming in the mystical circle.Tara saw Willow nod and she placed Mr. Pointy in the pentagram and chanted." Slayer of evil, defender of good, with this offering from the Heart we beg thee not to depart." She then threw the I.D. bracelet Buffy had given to Xander into the centre of the shape. It then began to become solid, transforming energy to mass. Then she held up a bag of blood that Dawn had allowed them to drain from her." From thy sister to thee, the sister the key, become the chosen one Buffy." She tore the top from the bag and emptied it into the shape and both she and Willow grinned as it formed the one they had lost. They then sat back to back and went into a trance, Willow exerting all the power she had into the last part of the spell as they searched for Buffy's soul and led it back to her body. They both found her wandering in a kind of limbo her eyes blank and staring, and were taking her back when Jenny Calender stopped them. She looked at them and told them." Heart, Mind, Hand and Body for her to return one must pay." Willow and Tara looked at each other and Willow then kissed Tara." Good bye my love tell the others it was an easy choice." But before Tara could argue Jenny shook her head." It has already been done little one. The choice was made in the masters cave and the God's themselves marked him then and reclaim him now." The two Wiccan came out of the trance at the same time Buffy revived, and all three shouted out one name. " XANDER!" S.D.I. TESTING STATION # 1General Mayborn watched the view from the remote cameras as they panned across the replica city and the sky above it. One of the techs told him." T minus three minutes and counting General." He nodded and told them." Good, sound general quarters and begin countdown." He turned to the scientist sitting at the console." I hope this works this time Jerry or Dubya will have our balls for sure." Dr. Banyon told him." Lets leave the worry aside till the test is over General. With the new Gamma and Delta ray projectors online the shield should work just fine. Project Umbrella will be the first step in the President's renewed Space Defence Initiative."Meanwhile a short distance away from the testing site Xander pulls his jeep around and stops so he is facing the two cars." He aims the gun then relaxes and cocks his neck before taking out the front tyres from each of the pursuing cars. He winces as he turns the wheel and floors the gas pedal leaving the Knights firing after him. The Knights then move fast and take the two front tyres off one car and replace them with the spares from both cars. All but one pile into the repaired car and they drive off in a cloud of dust after Xander.Xander looks pale but suddenly he's feeling no pain as he glances in the mirror and sees Buffy's cross around his neck." Ya brought me luck again darlin'!" He brought the cross to his lips and kissed it. But then the Jeep shuddered to a halt as a cloud of steam erupted from under the hood." Great! Harris luck strikes again!" Xander steps out of his disabled Jeep and strips his shirt down to check the wound." Through and through I just need to patch this up and we'll get moving. He glances over at the passenger seat and sees Buffy sitting there. He grins." Never fear the Buffster's here! How ya doing Buff?" He frowns then says." Oh yeah sorry! Forgot about the whole jumping to your death thingy. Still at least you can feel no pain where you are right princess." He looks away and sees a cloud of dust on his back trail, checks the clip in the gun." One round! Just peachy! And now you're talking to dead people" He looks ahead and sees a small town shimmering in the distance." With my luck it'll be painted red and a midget will be changing the town name to Hell." Xander tucks the gun into his belt and shucks into the backpack." Well I just hope they got a phone or a sheriff that ain't Clint Eastwood!"He starts walking then turns to look at his Jeep." You coming Buff or will you just wait to see whether I join you in the choir invisible?" He sees her waive to him then disappear." Yep! Just lovin' this whole freaking day to bits all right!" He's just entering the town when he begins to notice something weird about it." I know I said I like the quiet but Jeez! Where are all the people gone?" He eases the pack off his good shoulder and takes out the water bottle, its contents disappear after three big gulps." Ahh! H2O nothin beats it!... Jeez!" The sound of the klaxon causes him to drop the empty flask and spin around." No doubt about it! This is the worst day so far! Now what?" The countdown is into seconds as a controller comes running up to the General." Sir we have an unauthorized person within the test site! " The General rushes over to the screen." Stop the countdown!" Dr. Banyon shakes his head." Its too late the generators have built up the charge! If we halt it now the town will vaporize anyway! Lets just see what happens, if the shield works he'll be fine." The car with the Knights in arrives at the start of town and they see Xander running down the centre of the town." This will be quick! But we need to find the key as well!" One of the Knights tells them from the front seat." I think this guy's led us on a wild goose chase. Check with Ralph and see if she's with the Watcher." One of the Knights speaks into a receiver." Ralph this is Kendall have you seen the watcher yet?" After a second Ralph replies." No... Wait he's just come onto I15 and passed my station. Hey! I thought you were chasing the Key? " Kendall shakes his head." She's with him isn't she? Well get after them!" Before Kendall can tell the driver to turn around a wave ripples across the road in front of them and the very air shimmers with a copper taste." What the hell?" Then the sound like a plane breaking the sound barrier assaults their ears. Xander stumbles and drops the gun, he places his hands against his ears." What the hell was that?" He looks around and sees the air above the town shimmer with a golden hue then shatter into purple haze. He feels his skin sparkle and fizz." I wonder if this is what Vampires feel when the sun hits them?" He then feels the worst pain in his young life and flings his arms in front of his eyes. Alarms are going off in the control room as Dr. Banyon tells the General." The shield held!" The General shouts at him as he points to the view screen." But they collapsed after the attack! What's the good of stopping the missiles if the town's destroyed by the shield?" They watch as the destructive wave hits a car that was travelling down the street." What the hell kind of piss ant security are we running here?" They all watch as the car erupts into a ball of flame incinerating its occupants and turning itself into a funeral pyre." Look!" One of the techs points to Xander as he begins to struggle to his feet." That's impossible! His body must have been bombarded by lethal Gamma and Delta radiation! His whole system should have shutdown and gone into catatonic shock before dying." Xander collapses and screams in agony as he feels his body's nerve endings scream out in pain. His last thoughts as he grips Buffy's cross are." Guess I'm finally going to join you Buff...." His arm flops onto the tarmac of the road as men in radiation gear climb out of a helicopter that landed close by. END OF 2 So how do you like it so far? Not too boring?


End file.
